Asas de Anjo
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Tudo o que eles precisava era do perdão dela para poder descasar...


Asas de Anjo

Tinham passado cem longos anos. Cem anos, dez décadas... Dez décadas desde que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Há dez décadas que ele ficava ali, dia após dia, hora após hora, minuto após minuto. Ficava ali. Só. Observava tudo e todos. Observava os bisnetos dela. Inteligentes, como a mãe deles, tal como ela era inteligente como o pai dela... Inteligente como ela.

Era a primeira semana de Hannah e na escola. Foi para os Grinffyndor como o seu bisavó. Ele seguia-a a todo a caminho, como fizera com os seus ascendentes. Seguia-lhes o passo e via-a. Cada vez mais esbatida, devido aos anos, mas ali estava ela. Nos cabelos castanhos e espessos, nos milhares de livros que eles levavam sempre nos braços.

Ela estava ali. Pronta a torturá-lo, quando chegasse o momento prefeito.

Era bem-feita, diria a mãe dele. Ele tinha usado e abusado da paciência dela. Agora ela vingava-se, fazendo-o vê-la por todo o lado.

Parecia-lhe improvável que fosse esse o objectivo dela. Eles tinham conversado e depois disso tinha ficado tudo bem.

Ele riu-se. As memórias há muito esquecidas tinham voltado. As memórias das brincadeiras partilhadas, das eternas brigas e daquele dia. Estranhava o porquê de ela nunca ter contado a história aos netos... Talvez fazia-lhe lembrar da dor provocada... Era duro. Estranho como ela nunca tinha contado a ninguém, nem mesmo à melhor amiga. Viu-a. Um vislumbre, mas viu-a. A Sombra. A Sombra que brincava com ele, escondendo-se e fugindo dele.

Foi até onde a tinha visto. Na borda da Floresta que tantas coisas tinha assistido, tantos ataques sofridos...

Ali estava ela. Olhando para ele, escondida. Mas ele sentia os olhos dela a pesarem sobre os seus ombros.

- Onde estás, Sombra? Quem fostes? Qual o teu objectivo?

A sombra riu-se. Escapou-lhe um riso cujo som parecia correr pelo ar como a água de uma ribeira corre pelas pedras.

- Responde. Falo-te na autoridade de...

- De...? O que és tu? Não és um anjo. Não és uma sombra. O que és tu?

Ele não respondeu. A Sombra tinha razão. Ele não sabia o que era...

- Eu digo-te o que és. És um espirito com remorsos. Mais nada. Tu sentes remorsos porque infernizaste-lhe mais de metade da vida. Agora, para te redimires, cuidas dos herdeiros dela, pois não sabes se ela te perdoou ou não... – a Sombra riu-se novamente.

- É mentira. Eu sei que ela me perdoou.

- Falso. Se soubesses estarias no Céu a descasar, não aqui.

- O que vieste aqui fazer? – ele procurou a Sombra, mas esta fugiu-lhe do campo de vista.

- Vim transmitir uma mensagem dela...Ela pediu-me. – a sombra saiu da escuridão das árvores e ele sentiu qualquer coisa estranha. Ela tinha assumido a forma dela...Da sua amada...

- Olá Ron... – a voz era igual à dela – Eu sei que nunca te falei acerca do que aconteceu à mais de cem anos... E também não vim aqui agora para isso... Apenas vim para te dizer que te amo. Não precisas de estar a tomar conta dos meus herdeiros para me compensares pelos anos de guerra entre nós os dois. Sinto-me grata para contigo por tudo aquilo que me disseste naquela noite e apesar de nunca te ter falado da nossa conversa, só quero que saibas que amei ver-te a sofrer um pouco..! – a Sombra – Ela riu-se, com a brincadeira.

- E perdoo-te por todos os nomes que me chamaste ao longo destes anos.

Ele sentiu uma coisa gelada na face e uma sensação estranha nas costas.

- Amo-te e agradeço-te por tudo. Por favor, descansa. Já fizeste muito por mim. Não vale a pena continuares aqui...

A Sombra voltou a ser sombra e com a mesma voz aquosa, disse-lhe:

- Ouviste a senhora! – Estalou os dedos e ele sentiu duas pontadas nas costas. Quando viu, reparou que tinha duas asas atrás das costas. Lindas, imaculadas e muito compridas.

- Elas têm esse tamanho por causa dos sacrifícios que passaste por ela... Boa sorte...

Ele sentiu-se a elevar-se. Estava cada vez mais próximo do Céu. Cada vez via-a mais nítida.

Ali estava ela e todos os seus amigos. Mas foi ela que lhe estendeu a mão e que lhe disse :

- Bem vindo outra vez, Ron...

Bom...Finalmente uma nova fic! O novo capitulo d'Os Descendentes está muito próximo de acabado. Esperem mais umas semanas. Desculpem o grande atraso. Beijos para todos! REVIEWS!!!:plol


End file.
